triadnetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Triad
"Paxen, ''É''kal unt Librietan" Triad motto meaning 'Peace, Equality and Freedom'. Background The Triad are about 63,000 years old and are the custodians of a large portion of the Aethral Galaxy. How the Triad watches over all of reality is a mystery to all but the highest ranks. The original Triad was formed of three races: The infinitely wise Coleopterans, The magically endowed Drakanae and the battle-hardened Mustarans. Politics The Triad's laws and politics are based around the three virtues of peace, freedom and equality. The idea behind Triad society is that all the Triad's citizens are born equal in wealth and prestige (equality) and from there are free to do whatever they want with their life (freedom), as long as they do not cause harm to other sentient lifeforms (peace). Though this is quite easily attainable with the right mindset, many societies within the Triad (including some of those in the Sectinate) still cling on to their outdated monarchies or class systems and the Triad has been forced to question their peaceful attitude as a result of the formation of the Tyrant Legions and other renegade organisations. Still, the Triad is currently a relatively fair and free society, though there are many groups within it that campaign for stronger enforcement of the Triad's laws, or in some cases their complete abolition and the formation of a new organisation. The Triad government consists of three main parts: the Great Conglomeration, the Sectinate and the Ancients. The Great Conglomeration The Great Conglomeration is a meeting of delegates from all nations of the Triad. They vote on any important decisions that need to be made. The Great Conglomeration has existed since the First Main Period, and was the main group of leaders in the Triad before the Second Main Period. The Sectinate Formed in the Second Main Period, the Sectinate is a group of delegates from the five most powerful nations in the Triad, namely Skarrapraesh, Mustar, Iehashtovorkia, the Shargaroth and the Holy Imperium of Yggdrasil. Originally, the Aelvorian Empire was also in the Sectinate, but it was banned from the Triad when Khaeriel's treachery was proven by the Triad's Eye. The Holy Imperium only joined 300 years ago, half a century after first contact. The Sectinate has the power to decide which topics are suitable for discussion by the Great Conglomeration, and can also veto any decision the Conglomeration makes. Essentially, this means that the Sectinate controls everything that goes on in the Conglomeration. This has caused many of the non-Sectinate nations to object, but none can threaten the Sectinate as it has more power than the rest of the Triad put together. They can be persuaded when faced with large-scale action by the lesser nations, but most of the time, the Sectinate's decisions stand. As of First Contact, the Sectinate stands as so: Thanatos of the Shargaroth, Baroness Eudoxia of the Holy Imperium, High arch-mage Invara of Skarrapraesh, Queen Amyfex and Tar'ren Haclis of Mustar and Kraioska Ysvan Ratin Maninchov of Iehashtovorkia. The Ancients The Ancients are not an active part of the Triad, and are most interested in preserving the balance of the Galaxy and keeping the Demons where they belong. They hold more power than the Sectinate because they can tell the Triad to do anything (and then they must do it), but have not exercised this power for a long time, partly because they prefer to remain politically neutral to avoid favouring one nation above the others. The rest of the Triad normally do not need to pay too much heed to the power of the Ancients. Laws Many of The Triad's laws are quite lax (as per the virtue of freedom) but there are several laws that are strictly enforced. 1. No planet-bound race maybe absorbed into The Triad. The criteria needed to be absorbed are: Must have left their planet and visited another planet within the solar system, Must have left their solar sytem and Must have made contact with a Triad race by either visiting or being visited. 2. Triad races must have reached a certain level of technology to receive technological aid from more advanced races. 3.As per the Gestran Treaty, no Triad nation may declare war on another. 4. No Triad nation may use slave labour. 5. No Triad nation may use capital punishment (although some exceptions have been made, for example Tyrant nobility can be executed as their continued existence poses a huge threat to the Triad). Failure to observe these laws will resultion in the offending person's, or group of persons' immediate expulsion from the Triad. History This is largely a continuation of the history told within The History of the Multiverse. After the Demon Wars, most of the important events that occurred in the Multiverse were somehow connected to the Triad. WARNING: This text contains spoilers relating to the various stories of the Apocalyptica series. Pre-Periodic Triad Time Frame: Unknown-MP1 0 With the help of the Coleopterans, The Drakanae developed starships capable of jumping between stars and came across a rogue planet which they initially believed to be uninhabitable. Upon landing, the Drakanae came in contact with a race that identified themselves as Mustarans. Being a peaceful race, the Drakanae attempted peaceful contact but the Mustarans, initially suspicious of the aliens, replied by trying to wipe them out. As the Drakanae were a more advanced race, the Mustarans soon realised that they were at a major technological disadvantage and surrendered within hours of opening fire. Now electing for the peaceful approach, the Mustarans accepted the Drakanae's gift of knowledge and Mustar entered an alliance with Skarrabox, the Drakanae's original home. Now having three races in the alliance, the Coleopterans named the alliance The Triad, organisation/alliance devoted to Peace, Freedom and Equality. Soon after the formation of The Triad, the Shargaromalum rise and the Ancients are created as the Gods' last hope against the Shargaroth who would become Godslayer. The Gods are destroyed and the Ancients take over as guardians of The Triad. The Age of the Shargaroth ends, and the Triad becomes the ruling principle behind the Multiverse. First Main Period Time Frame: MP1 0-54601 After the defeat of Godslayer's armies, what was left of the Shargaroth joined the Triad. They retained little of their former greatness and were now a shattered race without a homeworld, but could provide the Triad with a remarkable insight into the true nature of the Shargaromalum. In this period, some of the younger races which had survived the Demon Wars joined the Triad, and the organisation became a union of all the spacefaring races. The three virtues of Peace, Freedom and Equality appealed to everyone, and all the members of the Triad had an equal say in what happened in the Multiverse. Gradually, more civilisations developed starship technology and most joined the Triad willingly, seeing it as a natural evolution of their civilisation that they should begin to play a greater part in the politics of the Multiverse. Those that would not join so easily required some advanced diplomacy and manipulation, but no war ever broke out as new races understood that it would not be wise to oppose such a superpower. At this point The Triad made it law that they cannot absorb a non-space faring race, as they found it was best to allow them to develop independently. First Intermittent Period Time Frame: IP1 0-6 2549 years ago, the First Main Period finally came to an end. This happened when a much-loved and respected Iehashtovorkian negotiator was assassinated on Aelvorius while discussing the ownership of a certain mineral-rich comet. The Iehashtovorkian Empire blamed the Aelvorians for the death of the diplomat, whereas the Aelvorians believed it was set up by the Iehashtovorkians as an excuse for them to take the comet as a reparations payment. The discussions became more and more heated, with the rest of the Triad unable to intervene as it was as of yet unclear who killed the diplomat. Nowadays, most historians agree that the diplomat was probably killed by a third party, though who exactly is still unknown. Either way, the two empires almost simultaneously mobillised their armies (which had never seen action due to the long-lasting peace within the multiverse) and went to occupy the comet. The two armies were told by their superiors to fight the other, and, reluctantly, opened fire. The comet was eventually captured by the Iehashtovorkians, but the Aelvorians wanted vengeance and began to invade other parts of the Iehashtovorkian Empire. Some of the Empire was taken by the Aelvorians, while other parts stayed in the hands of the Iehashtovorkians. The Iehashtovorkians retaliated and invaded the Aelvorian Empire. The Triad was helpless to prevent the war as they did not have any laws for this situation, and were forced to stand by while the empires clashed. Eventually, after the deaths of 23 million Aelvorians and 21 million Iehashtovorkians, the warring sides, with the help of the Triad, agreed on permanent political borders and signed a ceasefire. This war, while it did not have a very great direct effect on the Triad as a whole, it did have the effect of showing the Galaxy that the Triad was not all-powerful and that the Galaxy was not yet truly at peace. Furthermore, the Triad learnt that there needed to be a powerful body to enforce laws within the Triad, because the fact that all nations were equally represented meant that decision-making was severely impaired and the Great Conglomeration found it difficult to agree on anything. Second Main Period Time Frame: MP2 0-1515 In the aftermath of the war (this was about 2543 years ago) the five most powerful nations in the Triad agreed that it was necessary for them to reform the Triad. They installed several new laws, which compromised peace, freedom and equality in order to have a more powerful government and a more rigid legal system. These five nations, namely Skarrapraesh, Mustar, Iehashtovorkia, Aelvorius and the Union of Shargaroth, organised themselves into the Sectinate, the intention of which was to keep the lesser nations in check. Some people opposed this, saying that it was against the ethos of the Triad, but most agreed that it was necessary to prevent more wars. During the rest of the Second Main Period, several small skirmishes broke out between smaller nations, but the Sectinate managed to resolve them all before a full-scale war broke out. Second Intermittent Period Time Frame: IP2 0-245 1028 years ago, a second civil war broke out, this time between two of the Sectinate nations, who were perhaps the most powerful nations in the Triad. Due to growing concerns that the Drakanae were getting to powerful, the Mustaran government initiated Project Dragonsbane, a top secret weapon that would strip all Drakanae of their regenerative abilities and leave them magically sterile. The Magmarens soon learned of the weapon and, believing that Drakanian purity was at stake, demanded to see the plans and hence try to see if it had a weakness. The Mustarans refused and Rekallak, the then ruling monarch of the Drakanae and Magmaren Arch-mage, delivered an ultimatum: Relenquish the plans or feal the eternal wrath of Magmare. After the second refusal, Rekallak readied his armies and declared war on Mustar. The King managed to gain support from four of the other nations but Kaiotika refused to partake in the war, believing that the war was futile and would only provoke Mustar to use the weapon. The war raged for 130 years, with both sides suffering heavy casualties. Finally, after years of stalemate, the Mustarans decided to invade Skarrapraesh. The Mustarans readied a fleet of their best soldiers and placed them aboard their finest battleships. After three days of travel, the Mustaran navy finally reached Skarrapraesh and the battle of Khealin ridge began. Both armies met on Khealin ridge at about midday and the battle raged well into the night. The fight finally ended when an unknown Mustaran slew King Rekallak and declared a Mustaran victory. Both sides called a truce to await the crowning of the new Drakanian monarch so that, in accordance with Drakanian law, the new monarch could decide whether or not to continue with the war. The new Queen, Anayinren, called ceasefire almost as soon as she was crowned and opened negotiations with Mustar. The negotiations lasted only a few hours and a agreement was reached, Mustar would mothball Project Dragonsbane as long as the Drakanae would stop the fighting and sign a treaty that would prevent any Triad nation declaring war on another. This was known as the Gestran Treaty, after the old Mustaran word gestranias meaning Peace. Third Main Period Time Frame: MP3 0-740 The Drako-Mustaran War left the Triad crippled and weakened. The armies of Skarrapraesh and Mustar needed time to rebuild, and many of the other nations of the Triad had also been ravaged by the war. 772 years ago, secret revolutionary organisations all over the Triad, many of which had existed for millennia, saw that this was the time to rise. The leaders of the three greatest organisations were Milkante Estris, leader of what would later become Terrora Tyrannis, Kril-varr Yukanto, a powerful Djan-zen and Pitros Grint, a member of the Mustaran royal family. Estris, Yukanto and Grint secretly contacted each other and other organisations and caused a Triad-wide uprising. These insurgents called themselves the Liberators, and thought the Triad constitution to be oppressive and limiting. They valued freedom over peace and equality and believed that each individual should go their own way in life and that this ultimately would improve the lives of all. The Triad had seen this happen before, albeit on a smaller scale, and knew that unlimited freedom would ultimately result in the few oppressing the many, and would instead create a lack of freedom for the oppressed. Thus, they dubbed the Liberators 'the Tyrant Legions'. Still crippled by the Drako-Mustaran war, the Triad could do little to fight the Tyrant Legions and each nation was left to fend for itself. Some revolutions failed miserably, such as on Torlan, where only 583 Tyrants were present, while others proved enormous successes for the Tyrants, such as the Pluthinian revolution, where over half of Pluthinar was conquered by the Tyrant Legions. Since then, the Triad has been growing ever weaker while the Tyrant Legions have been expanding. The two powers have not been able to find reason and have been at war ever since. Third Intermittent Period Time Frame: IP3 0-43 (current period) The Third Intermittent Period began 43 years ago, when the megalomaniacal Shan-Dor Kalviery ascended to the post of head Tyrant Lord. Shan-Dor renewed the war against the Triad with the intention of using the power of the Shargaromalum to fight them, though this was originally kept secret to all but the highest-ranking Tyrant Lords. A few years ago, however, Shan-Dor succeeded in making a pact with the Shargaromalum and Demons started to appear alongside the armies of the Tyrant Legions. This greatly worries the Triad and has even caused the Ancients to begin to play a greater part in the Triad. It is likely that this pact will have terrible consequences for both powers, and the Triad has made it their top priority to stop Shan-Dor's efforts. Thus far, however, they have not been very successful, and if Shan-Dor succeeds in doing whatever he is trying to do, it could mean the end of the Galaxy. Six years ago, the Triad's Eye was formed to fight corruption within the Triad. Even more recently, the Triad put together Project Alpha-Beta-Alpha as a powerful weapon to be used against the Tyrant Legions. P.A.B.A. has run out of control a bit, however, and do not follow direct orders from the Triad.